I Could Not Live Without You
by Blackcherrycats
Summary: A short fluffy Brairlight and Jayfeather one-shot!


**so my ****_attempt a _****at writing a sort of fluffy little one shot, this takes place before the in the Last Hope near the beginning before any cat really knew what they were up against in the dark forest. **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own warriors, all rights go to Erin Hunter** :3

* * *

_Jayfeather shivered. The cold sour wind blowing up against him. He looked around for any signs of Starclan, or for that matter Darkforest cats but, saw none. He was just alone. He wandered a few fox-lengths ahead of him and found himself at the top of the cliff leading down to ThunderClan camp. Jayfeather stared at his camp for a few moments wondering if this was what he was supposed to be seeing. "for Starclans sake..what is the point in this?" he meowed quietly. Yet still he sat diligently, until in a flash the scene in front of him changed. The once quiet and seemingly deserted clearing was now alive with screeching fighting cats. Darkforest warriors, streamed through the camp and met head on with ThunderClans warriors. Jayfeather watched in horror as they quickly overpowered the ThunderClan warriors, and one by one they began to drop. The Darkforest warriors advanced into the camp further and some began to try and invade the dens. "No!" Jayfeather growled "The kits! They'll get into the nursery!" He began raceing down into the camp ready to defend the nursery. He charged straight at a small white tom, and lashed out but, his claws only caught air. Then he remembered, that this is a dream it was not really happening. These weren't the real cats and he couldn't do anything but watch. It was terrifying, Jayfeather saw a few toms drag out a queen, Daisy and brutally slit her throat, her eyes glazed over and became lifeless. He felt sick watching a clanmate get murdered right in front of him and he could not help. Suddenly a thought struck his mind; Brairlight. She was defenseless in the medicine cat den, all by herself. Jayfeather raced to his den, as fast as his legs could carry him across the clearing. He burst through the den entrance, only to see his nightmare come true. A large tom was in the den with Brairlight, she was hissing and swinging with her claws. But she was no match for the much larger tom. He lashed out at her flank and caused a deep gash, Brairlight's blood stained the floor. "NO!" Jayfeather raced forward trying to protect her, but the tom went right through him and scratched her again and again. Jayfeather was on the verge of tears as he watched Brairlights failed attempt of standing back up, but her wounds were so back she couldn't support herself. "s-stop! stop this now!" Jayfeather screeched, but the tom could not hear him and quickly bit down onto Brairlight's throat. Jayfeather couldn't hold back his tears any longer as Brairlights body went limp right in front of him, right at his feet..._

* * *

"Jayfeather! Great Starclan are you alright?!" Jayfeather awoke, the tears still descending down his face and the horrific memories still in his mind. "F-fine, just a nightmare Brairlight, go back to sleep." He growled trying to hide his relief that Brairlight was beside him again. "Are you sure? You look pretty shaken up and..are you crying?" Brairlights meow was filled with genuine concern. "Im not crying! Look Brairlight, I told you I just had a nightmare alright?" She still looked unsatisfied with his answer and continued to press on, "Jayfeather, please tell me..I want to help" she meowed softly and Jayfeather let out a sigh, "If this will someone make you feel better and go back to sleep fine," He took a deep breath. "In my dream..Thunderclan was being attacked.." Brairlight stared at him with interest. " ...And many of our clanmates dies, and i could not do anything to help them, but the worst part was..when...you got murdered..right in front of me and i couldn't do anything!"

Brairlight looked even more concerned now but she licked the top of Jayfeathers head. "Jayfeather, dont worry...I will never leave you." His cheeks felt hot under his fur, and he mumbled a 'whatever' but licked her cheek back.

Brairlight stayed with Jayfeather in his nest and after he felt her breathing even out he whispered "I will never leave you either..Brairlight."

* * *

**SO yeah a short Brair and Jay oneshot with some fluff ;3 Great Starclan i love this couple so much!**


End file.
